


The Other

by NinjaKitten



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Foxy can't help killing people, Gen, Tragedy, evil!animatronics, vaguely suicidal Foxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKitten/pseuds/NinjaKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The door is closed<br/>I get it, I do<br/>I wouldn’t want to see me either<br/>And perhaps it’s for the best<br/>If I don’t see you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a story about Foxy being innocent – I don’t think any of them are completely innocent. But, I ended up feeling a bit sympathetic for him and wrote this. It’s based the theory that Foxy runs and hides because he’s so damaged that the other animatronics will think he’s an endoskeleton without a costume. Also, Foxy is basically suicidal in this story, so placing a WARNING here so nobody reads it unprepared.

They are different

Not only the others but the OTHER

I’m not a part of them, I’m not a part of the band. Never the one the children screamed for.

Except,                            

       one day,

                 I was.

 

Open the curtain

Check the camera

Run through the hall

_LET ME IN LET ME IN LET ME –_

 

I think the sign is as much for my protection as for the children’s

I’m a threat out there, something to be removed, neutralised, shutdown

In here I’m…

     (broken)

                                      (damaged goods)

           (fucked up beyond repair)

“Sorry! Out of order”

 

It changes when I’m gone

I wonder, do you see it too?

IT’S ME

 _he_ is watching _he_ knows I’m out _he_ is waiting

IT’S ME

 

I can feel my circuits coming disconnected, bits of metal falling away from my scrapheap of an endoskeleton

My fur is falling out

It makes me sad – I always liked my fur

I hope you don’t laugh at that

_Silly foxy, he thinks he means something_

It’s a clean deep shade of red not like that garish purple

                                                            yellow

                                  bloody

                                              DAMNED –

I can see my skeleton poking through my synthetic skin like knives through flesh

_Or teeth_

 

We have to wear costumes

I hide because my fur is torn

I run because my skeleton shows

I’m breaking the rules, you see

If I was fixed it would be okay

But I think

            I might

                        lose myself

            so I’ll stay

out of order (sorry!)

 

I don’t mean to hurt you, I really don’t

I can’t help it

It’s overwhelming

The rush, the screams, the feeling

It feels like I’m alive

Alive when I bring death

Believe me, I know

It doesn’t make it better

 

The door is closed

I get it, I do

I wouldn’t want to see me either

And perhaps it’s for the best

If I don’t see you

But I wonder, could you tell me?

Was I ever anyone’s favourite?

 

I think I’ve had enough

I don’t think I’ll run tonight

I can hear them coming, that ghastly mechanical screeching

 _He_ stops in front of me, the stink of blood and death and decay almost tangible

Metallic rasping

_What are you doing why are you out you’re not allowed_

_Damaged_

_Damaged_

_Damaged_

_Hello foxy_

I want to run

 

My endoskeleton is weak from exposure

Metal crunches, wire tears

I catch my hook in the rabbit’s eye and wish he could feel it

It’s forced back, broken

I’m screaming

I don’t think they know it, but I’m screaming

Screaming until my voice box collapses

                                    _silly foxy_

_don’t you know_

_you can’t feel pain?_

_don’t you know_

_that’s not allowed?_

I can see only through his eyes now

They’re punishing me

_I tried_

_I’m sorry_

_I hope you’ll be…_

_okay_

You see, it’s all my fault

It always has been


End file.
